1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with inventive concept relate to wire bonding in circuit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit devices, as for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that may emit light of various colors by configuring a light emitting source through PN junction of a compound semiconductor. LEDs have long life spans, small sizes and light weight and may be driven with low voltages due to strong directivity of light. In addition, LEDs can withhold shock and vibration, do not require a warm-up time and complex driving and may be packaged in various shapes and thus may be applied in various applications.
A circuit device, such as an LED, is manufactured as a light emitting device package after undergoing a packaging process in which the circuit device is mounted on a metal lead frame and a mold frame. In this procedure, an electrode pad and a lead frame of the circuit device are electrically connected to each other by performing a wire bonding process.